Un regard nouveau sur la vie
by Jaynekochan
Summary: Après une longue soirée, Ryo rentre chez lui en pensant à sa vie des derniers mois


**DISCLAIMER :**

- Les personnages utilisés dans cette fic sont la propriété de Tsukasa Hojo

- La chanson utilisée dans cette fic (mise en gras) est la propriété de Renaud

**UN REGARD NOUVEAU SUR LA VIE**

Au volant de sa voiture, un homme soupira avant de passer rapidement sa main sur son visage d'un mouvement lasse. Quatre heures du matin et il était encore sur la route dans les alentours de Tokyo. Il entendait d'ici les rires moqueurs de Mick Angel, se foutant de lui pour être dans cette position. Sa position actuelle étant un embouteillage, car un imbécile de camion avait trouvé le moyen de perdre son chargement de nourriture sur la route. Un embouteillage dans la banlieue de Tokyo a quatre heures cinq du matin, c'était bien sa vaine ça. Forcément, selon son ancien partenaire il méritait ses ennuis actuels... Oui, évidemment, c'était de sa faute… Oui, il l'admettait aussi… Mais on ne pouvait pas le laisser souffler un peu de temps en temps ? C'était trop demander ?

Ryo soupira de nouveau, tentant de décrisper ses mains posées sur son volant, comptant mentalement dans sa tête pour se calmer en fermant les yeux, avant de les rouvrir brusquement en entendant les voitures derrière lui klaxonner. Les voitures le précédant avaient avancé de quelques mètres et il bouchait la circulation… Passant la vitesse, il commença à avancer avant de caler. Pestant rageusement sur le sort qui semblait vouloir s'acharner sur lui ce soir ou plutôt depuis plusieurs jours, voir des semaines, il redémarra. Mais il dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de réussir à avancer dans la file, jurant dans l'habitacle contre les idiots qui gesticulaient après lui dans les voitures qui le suivaient.

* * *

Cinq heures quarante-sept du matin, et le nettoyeur gara enfin sa mini dans le parking de leur immeuble. Il coupa le contact d'un geste brusque avant de descendre et de claquer sa portière d'un geste rageur, se dirigeant vers l'escalier en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Il pensait déjà à son lit bien douillet qui l'attendait et dans lequel il pourrait enfin s'écrouler pendant quelques heures de sommeil volées… Regardant sa montre en grimpant les marches, il se dit que se ne serait pas encore cette nuit qu'il dormirait plus d'un couple d'heures, sa partenaire se moquant éperdument du fait qu'il serait six heures du matin quand il pourrait enfin rentrer dans les draps.

Non, même si pour une fois, il ne rentrait pas si tard pour avoir passé sa soirée et sa nuit à faire la tournée des bars, elle n'aurait aucune pitié pour lui ou pour son pauvre corps qui hurlait de fatigue. Arrivé sur le palier, il s'arrêta un instant devant la porte de son appartement afin de chercher ses clés dans les poches de son jean avant de se figer en regardant ses mains… Ses mains vides… Lentement, sa tête se tourna sur le côté pour lancer un regard rancunier et pitoyable vers l'escalier qu'il venait de gravir, avant de laisser sa tête retomber en avant, son dos se voûtant sous la fatalité de son sort. Acceptant sa défaite, le nettoyeur numéro un du japon fit demi-tour sur lui-même pour redescendre les marches et retourner à sa voiture d'un pas lourd.

* * *

Six heures douze du matin, et il poussa enfin la porte de sa chambre. Sans même prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière, il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, les yeux presque fermés sous la fatigue. Après avoir posé les sacs qu'il avait du redescendre chercher à sa voiture au pied de son lit, il enleva sa veste et ses chaussures machinalement, avant de s'allonger lentement, sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller, il était trop épuisé pour cela. Se tournant sur le côté en soupirant de contentement, il tendit machinalement le bras vers le côté droit de son lit, cherchant malgré le sommeil le corps de la jeune femme qui partageait depuis près d'un an maintenant sa couche. Mais il ne rencontra que des draps froissés et du vide. Tout à fait réveillé cette fois, il se redressa sur son séant avant d'allumer la lumière pour avoir la confirmation de ce qu'il savait déjà… Kaori n'était pas là, tranquillement allongée dans son lit à l'attendre…

Le nettoyeur fit le tour de la pièce du regard avant de se relever. Machinalement, il ramassa les sacs qu'il venait de poser sur le sol avant de prendre son oreiller et de sortir de la pièce, un sourire fataliste aux lèvres. Si Kaori ne venait pas à lui, il irait à Kaori… Car il n'avait aucun doute sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait en cet instant. Il avait été une époque où il rentrait tôt le matin, et où il la retrouvait assoupie sur le canapé du salon, le sommeil ayant eu raison d'elle alors qu'elle avait essayé de l'attendre. A cette époque, Kaori l'attendait anxieusement ou en colère, selon les situations, selon les raisons de son absence.

Et il avait été une époque, quelque mois plus tôt encore, où elle continuait à l'attendre en dormant de la même manière qu'avant, sauf qu'à ce moment là, elle s'endormait dans ses draps à lui, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller du côté gauche du lit, la place du nettoyeur. Oh, bien évidemment, elle était toujours anxieuse en l'attendant, mais plus en colère comme avant, car elle savait dorénavant que s'il était en retard, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, et non plus parce qu'il traînait dans les rues ou dans d'autres bras.

Mais cette époque aussi avait passé, le plus drôle, c'est que quelque part il ne le regrettait pas, même si cela lui manquait parfois… De savoir qu'elle l'attendait, alanguie dans leur lit, cela vous donnez l'envie de rentrer plus vite à la maison… S'arrêtant devant la porte laissée ouverte de l'ancienne chambre de Kaori, le nettoyeur sourit de tendresse en la découvrant, allongée sur le sol sur son côté, ses mains lui servant d'oreiller… Depuis un couple de mois, il la découvrait souvent ainsi quand il arrivait trop tard pour la mettre au lit. Mais cette image d'elle à cet instant valait beaucoup plus que celle d'elle dans leur lit bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais à personne à voix haute.

Faisant quelque pas dans la pièce il fit bien attention à ne pas marcher sur les divers objets éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol, son regard passant de la jeune endormie, à l'objet en contreplaqué de forme indéterminé à côté d'elle… Une fois de plus, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cet objet pouvait bien être en réalité, Kaori Makimura ayant beaucoup de qualité, mais le montage de meubles préfabriqués n'en faisant pas parti…

Le nettoyeur s'accroupit devant l'objet, posant une fois de plus son sac à terre avant de tendre la main vers le dépliant expliquant comment monter le meuble, car cela devait bien être un meuble. Et il fronça les sourcils en voyant l'image de ce que cela aurait dû être et celle de ce que Kaori en avait fait. Il étouffa un rire dans le creux de sa main en voyant la différence avant de lancer un regard vers Kaori quand celle-ci murmura, resserrant un peu ses mains dans son sommeil. Et il souffla de soulagement en voyant que son euphorie ne l'avait pas réveillée

**Elle a mis sur l' mur**  
**Au dessus du berceau**  
**Une photo d'Arthur**  
**Rimbaud**

Durant quelques secondes, son regard se perdit sur la jeune femme allongée ainsi à même le sol, sa main se levant malgré lui pour aller effleurer la peau de sa joue en une tendre caresse. Kaori murmura de nouveau, son prénom à lui cette fois-ci, et il sourit en pensant qu'elle rêvait de lui. Détournant son regard d'elle, ses yeux se posèrent sur les murs de cette pièce qu'il connaissait si bien depuis si longtemps et que pourtant, il redécouvrait chaque jour depuis quelques semaines.

**Avec ses cheveux en brosse**  
**Elle trouve qu'il est beau**  
**Dans la chambre du gosse**  
**Bravo**

Apparemment, durant la journée, elle s'était enfin décidée sur la couleur des murs. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle passait d'une couleur à une autre dans les échantillons, rageant contre lui de ne pas l'aider. Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? S'il lui disait qu'il aimait une couleur, elle lui disait que ça n'irait pas tout compte fait : "trop ceci" ou "pas assez cela", et s'il lui disait qu'il n'aimait pas, il se retrouvait à s'entendre dire qu'il n'avait pas de goût… Dans tous les cas, il avait tort et n'était d'aucune aide selon la jeune femme.

**Déjà les p'tits anges**  
**Sur le papier peint**  
**J' trouvais ça étrange**  
**J' dis rien**

Il avait donc vu les murs de la pièce ornés de dizaines et de dizaines d'échantillons de couleurs, accrochés par du scotch, parce qu'il ne fallait pas faire de trous dans ces murs… Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, ils auraient prit du bleu, ça va avec tout du bleu ou mieux encore, ils auraient laissé les murs tels quel, en beige, c'était bien aussi le beige… Mais Kaori ? Pour elle c'était hors de question. Il fallait donner une autre vie à cette pièce, une autre apparence… C'était peut-être ça son problème à lui quelque part : il ne voulait pas vraiment transformer cette pièce, elle avait tellement de souvenirs entre ses murs.

**Elle me font marrer**  
**Ses idées loufoques**  
**Depuis qu'elle est**  
**En cloque**

Ses yeux parcoururent les murs nouveaux de cette pièce, et il du de nouveau étouffer un rire en voyant les fresques ornées de petites massues entre le marron et l'orange à mi-hauteur des murs qui eux étaient dorénavant jaune pâle. Secouant la tête avant de ramener ses yeux sur sa compagne, il ne réussit pas à s'enlever le sourire de ses lèvres. Et dire qu'une heure auparavant, assis derrière le volant de sa voiture, il n'avait qu'une envie : l'étrangler.

**Elle s' réveille la nuit**  
**Veut bouffer des fraises**  
**Elle a des envies**  
**Balaises**

Trois heures assis dans une voiture à supporter les klaxons des autres et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que Mademoiselle Makimura avait rêvé de son frère et de leurs vacances d'été où ils mangeaient des pastèques sur la plage en regardant des feux d'artifice le soir venu… Et évidemment, en se réveillant au cours de la nuit suite à son rêve, elle l'avait secoué lui, presque poussé du lit d'ailleurs, pour lui dire qu'elle avait envie de manger des pastèques… Et dire que quelques mois plus tôt, il se réveillait ébahi de pouvoir tenir le corps nu de Kaori durant la nuit… Ou ébahi de se réveiller dorénavant non plus à coup de massues, mais de baisers et de caresses qui se terminaient généralement en câlins matinaux.

**Moi, j' suis aux p'tits soins**  
**J' me défonces en huit**  
**Pour qu'elle manque de rien**  
**Ma p'tite**

Le pire, c'est que des réveilles comme ça, il commençait presque à y être habitué malheureusement. Et encore plus grave était le fait que le nettoyeur numéro un du Japon cédait à chaque fois… A la grande joie de Mick Angel… Car évidemment, il était "tellement adorable" de céder à Kaori, que le lendemain, elle le disait à Miki d'un air contrit, s'excusant de l'envoyer à n'importe qu'elle heure du jour ou de la nuit lui chercher à manger… Mais les yeux attendris, répétant à son amie qu'il était un ange de lui céder ses moindres caprices, Miki lui souriant en lançant des regards d'envie vers un Falcon rougissant alors que Mick se fichait de la tête de Ryo sans que sa partenaire n'y face attention.

**C'est comme si j' pissais**  
**Dans un violoncelle**  
**Comme si j'existais**  
**Plus pour elle**

Parfois, il regrettait les mois passés… Il regrettait de ne plus être à l'époque juste après qu'ils se soient mis en couple. Cette époque où il n'y avait qu'eux deux qui existaient dès qu'ils se retrouvaient seul. Cette époque où Kaori ne voyait encore que lui, se découvrant aussi elle-même par la même occasion. Pourtant, il n'avait pas dormi beaucoup non plus à cette époque là, tentant en quelques mois de rattraper toutes les nuits passées sans elle… Sans jamais pouvoir y parvenir, sans jamais se lasser non plus, car chaque fois était nouvelle, découvrant chaque jour un nouveau détail pour faire frémir ou soupirer sa compagne.

**Je m' retrouve planté**  
**Tout seul dans mon froc**  
**Depuis qu'elle est**  
**En cloque**

Bien sûr, Kaori l'accueillait toujours à bras ouverts, mais dorénavant il devait faire un effort sur lui-même. Se refusant à lui voler les précieuses heures de sommeil dont elle avait besoin. Même si elle, elle n'avait pas cette gentillesse à son égard. Du coup, il se retrouvait la plupart du temps à rentrer d'une de ses quêtes en pleine nuit pour découvrir la jeune femme endormie comme si de rien n'était. Et la plupart du temps, lui, il ne pouvait pas se rendormir après. Mais il ne la réveillait jamais pour se venger.

**Le soir elle tricote**  
**En buvant d' la verveine**  
**Moi j' démêle ses pelotes**  
**De laine**

Il se contentait de passer le reste de ses nuits à la contempler ou à la caresser du bout des doigts, pour être certain qu'elle ferait de beaux rêves de cette manière. Quelques heures après le levé du soleil, Kaori se réveillait généralement, avec son amant assis le dos calé contre le montant du lit, la regardant en caressant son épaule ou sa nuque. La regardant comme si soudain, elle était devenue un mystère, énigmatique et merveilleux en même temps.

**Elle use les miroirs**  
**A s' regarder dedans**  
**A s' trouver bizarre**  
**Tout le temps**

D'ailleurs, il ne passait pas que ses nuits à l'admirer, non, ses journées aussi. Il adorait voir Kaori se mettre de profil pour se regarder dans les miroirs ou se fixer dans les reflets que lui renvoyaient les vitrines dans la rue. Elle n'avait jamais aimé se voir dans une glace auparavant, mais maintenant, maintenant elle regardait le moindre détail, le moindre changement de son corps, se perdant des fois dans ses contemplations.

**J' lui dit qu'elle est belle**  
**Comme un fruit trop mûr**  
**Elle croit qu' je m' fous d'elle**  
**C'est sûr**

Il en profitait d'ailleurs de pouvoir la surprendre devant un miroir. C'était devenu tellement rare au fil des années de pouvoir lui cacher sa présence que cela le faisait sourire à chaque fois de la voir sursauter quand il arrivait silencieusement derrière elle. Il passait alors les bras autour sa taille pour poser ses mains sur son ventre, regardant l'image de leur famille dans la glace… Et il adorait la voir rougir en réalisant son manque de professionnalisme pour ne pas l'avoir perçut avant qu'il ne la surprenne ainsi.

**Faut bien dire s' qu'y est**  
**Moi aussi j' débloque**  
**Depuis qu'elle est**  
**En cloque**

Pourtant, il savait bien que quelque part il aurait du se mettre en colère ou au moins lui faire remarquer qu'elle risquait sa vie à être tête en l'air ainsi et à ne pas faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Mais il ne parvenait même pas à l'être, se contentant d'être encore plus sur ses gardes que d'habitude, pour eux, au cas où… D'où le fait qu'il était encore plus fatigué… Mais il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir.

**Faut qu' j' retire mes grolles**  
**Quand j' rentre dans la chambre**  
**Du p'tit rossignol**  
**Qu'elle couve**

Pourtant, il aurait des raisons de lui en vouloir… Il ne pouvait vraiment plus fumer avec elle à ses côtés, ce qui le contraignait à ne presque plus toucher à une cigarette. Avant, il aurait pu se permettre de laisser Kaori seule dans leur appartement afin d'aller s'en faire une, mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus la laisser hors de son regard, du coup, il se privait de tabac… Et à la place, il se retrouvait à devoir faire le ménage, refusant que Kaori tire l'aspirateur derrière elle ou monte sur un escabeau pour faire les carreaux… Il en arrivait même à compatir avec l'éléphant pour toutes les fois où lui ou Mick s'étaient foutu de lui.

**C'est qu' son p'tit bonhomme**  
**Qu'arrive en Décembre**  
**Elle le protège comme**  
**Une louve**

Kaori rouspétait après lui, mais le laissait faire aussi. Elle n'aimait pas être chouchoutée de cette façon, mais elle savait suivre le raisonnement des pensées de Ryo, alors elle se taisait, acceptant en silence, et pour cela, il lui en était encore plus reconnaissant… Comme pour le fait qu'elle ait accepté de ne plus sortir, sous aucun prétexte, seule dans la rue… Ils avaient eu une discussion houleuse à ce sujet, mais il avait fini pour une fois à avoir raison d'elle en lui admettant qu'il avait conscience de ses capacités, mais qu'elle, elle devait prendre conscience qu'elle n'était plus seule.

**Même le chat pépère**  
**Elle en dit du mal**  
**Sous prétexte qu'il perd**  
**Ses poils**

Il devait admettre qu'il avait faillit céder et la laisser continuer quand elle n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes de frustration. Il aurait pu recommencer à la suivre en cachette comme par le passé, avant qu'ils ne deviennent un couple. Mais il avait préféré être franc et ouvert avec elle. Il lui avait alors dit qu'il savait qu'elle n'était en aucun cas une "faible femme", mais que même si elle savait se défendre, c'était une mission. Et que leur tout nouveau client, il fallait plus d'une seule personne pour le défendre. Son rôle à elle était de prendre soin de ce client, son rôle à lui de les protéger…

**Elle veut plus l' voir traîner**  
**Autour du paddock**  
**Depuis qu'elle est**  
**En cloque**

Alors Kaori avait comprit et accepté de passer ses journées continuellement sous la surveillance de Ryo ou de leurs amis, même si cela lui pesait parfois de ne pas avoir une seule seconde de répit et de solitude… Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus avoir de solitude quand ils étaient deux à vivre dans son corps… Il savait bien que cela lui pesait, Kaori n'aimant pas devoir dépendre des autres, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il aurait été incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que se soit s'il l'avait su seule, et sa compagne avait conscience de cela.

**Quand j' promène mes mains**  
**D' l'autre côté d' son dos**  
**J' sens comme des coups de poings**  
**Ça bouge**

Alors il se retrouvait à enchaîner des missions, non périlleuses, encaissant l'argent qu'étrangement Kaori dépensait dorénavant, découvrant chaque jour un nouveau vêtement ou une nouvelle peluche à acheter. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où le soir venu il était rentré chez lui pour découvrir Mick massant la nuque ou le dos douloureux de Kaori. Ou le nombre de fois, une fois celui-ci parti, où la jeune femme l'avait regardé avec un air penaud avant de lui montrer sa nouvelle acquisition. Le plus fou étant qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à ces visions.

**J' lui dis "t'es un jardin"**  
**"Une fleur, un ruisseau"**  
**Alors elle devient**  
**Toute rouge**

Généralement, leurs soirées commençaient de cette manière depuis quelque temps, avant qu'ils ne s'installent sur le canapé du salon pour regarder la télé. Et là aussi, cela se passait toujours de la même manière, soit Kaori s'allongeait à côté de lui, les pieds sur ses cuisses pour qu'il masse la plante de ceux-ci rendues douloureuse par le poids récemment prit et auquel le reste de son corps n'arrivait pas entièrement à s'habituer. Soit ils s'asseyaient ensemble sur le sol, la jeune femme entre ses jambes et lui caressant son ventre alourdit par la vie qu'ils avaient créée ensemble, en s'aimant.

**Parfois c' qu'y m' désole**  
**C' qu'y fait du chagrin**  
**Quand j' regarde son ventre**  
**Puis l' mien**

Il adorait toucher ce ventre élargit à cause de lui. Pendant des années, il avait courut après des images de femmes à la taille fine et aux courbes plantureuses, mais dorénavant, rien à ses yeux n'était plus beau que le corps de Kaori entamant son dernier mois de grossesse… Ses seins lourds se préparant à nourrir leur enfant, son ventre large sous la peau duquel il pouvait, depuis quelques mois maintenant, sentir des mouvements pleins de vitalité, son visage rayonnant plus que jamais auparavant.

**C'est qu' même si j' devenais**  
**Pédé comme un phoque**  
**Moi j' serai jamais**  
**En cloque**

Elle avait beau se trouver horrible et crier après ses chevilles douloureuses, lui il la trouvait magnifique, adorant la démarche étrange qu'elle avait depuis quelque temps, son ventre l'empêchant de se mouvoir comme par le passé. Oui, il adorait ces moments où il pouvait sentir leur enfant donner un coup de pied contre sa main caressant le ventre de la jeune femme, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir à ces moments là…

Plus que jamais dans sa vie il attendait avec impatience le futur, quand enfin le petit être turbulent qui avait élu domicile dans le corps de sa partenaire serait parmi eux et qu'enfin, enfin, il pourrait à son tour le porter et le sentir contre sa peau… Ryo caressa une dernière fois la joue de la jeune femme avant de mettre l'oreiller sous la tête de celle-ci le plus doucement possible et de prendre entre ses mains les notices de montages posées sur le sol en commençant par le berceau… Il ferait la commode plus tard.

**FIN**


End file.
